mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Minutes Week 15 Group 4 Public Health
'LaymameherMDX 23:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC)Week 15 Minutes' Middlesex University Trent Park Campus 07/02/2011 'Present:' Gerda Viljastu, Maria Hadjigeorgiou, Reece Kraus, Dominic Virgo, Ruslan Kozirev, Layma Meher 'Apologies for Absence:' Amina Sellberg 'The purpose of the meeting:' *to go through individual researches from the previous week. *to decide the topic for our campaign. 'Discussions, assignments :' Dominic did his research about depression and consumerism, depression and society and how branding affects and leads our lives, which also leads to stress and depression. He also found some interesting facts about eating disorders made by Chandi. He stated that depression is often caused by the fact that we are scared to talk about our problems and how important it is that family members support each other by talking openly to each other. All the problems and difficulties are part of our lives and we should not be afraid of them. Reece improved his research from the previous meeting by coming up with different statistics and slogans connected to eating disorders and self-esteem. 'Perfect by being unperfect', 'Learn to love and respect yourself', 'Beauty isn't happiness, happiness is beauty'. He stated that it is important to show young people that being happy with your appearance without changing it is more 'beautiful' than turning into something that you are not in order to fit in. Ruslan improved his research from his previous meeting about Bailifs / debt and suicide. Layma spoke about how celebrities and media affect our mental health which can easily lead to different mental illnesses. Maria researched eating disorders and agreed with Reece's statements. All her research was unfortunately on her USB stick and she could not use it. Gerda improved her research about work related mental illnesses. Work related stress is a serious problem in our society. Young people struggle to find jobs after finishing their universities, as they do not have a lot of experience, being in debt and jobless is hard to handle and it can often lead to depression and stress. On the other hand people who are already working suffer under the workload, long working days and also abusing. Group agreed that all mental illnesses are related to our everyday life and the way our society works is not easy, it can be very stressful and depressing and often people just do not know how to handle everything. We thought that it would be a great idea to raise the awareness that we are not alone with our problems and there are people who could help us, starting from families, friends and colleagues at work/school. We decided to target our co-students at Trent Park Campus. After a discussion with the group tutor Ben Little, who told us that our idea is to wide to run a good campaign and advised us to pick a certain topic we decided to take more time for the research and meet again in few days. Group agreed as one that our campaign will be about eating disorders and the final title will be decided on Thursday 10th of February. 'Decisions made:' Each member of the group will research eating disorders from a different angle (articles, advertisements, films, documentaries, books, magazines,campaigns). There will be a new meeting taking place on Thursday, 10th of February 2011 at 3.30pm. 'Minutes submitted by:' GerdaViljastuMDX 07:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) 'Minutes approved by:' DomVirgoMDX 23:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) MariaHadjigeorgiouMDX 22:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC) RuslansKozirevsMDX 09:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ReeceKrausMDX 18:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) AminaSellbergMDX 11:12, March 3, 2011 (UTC)